Fixing The Cracks
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Trish and Dez are both dealing with broken relationships. How do they fix it? Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this you guys! Let me know!

I listened to the song "The Real You" by Alex Goot while writing this...check it out. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or Alex Goot! :O

* * *

Trish walked into Sonic Boom and saw a cheery Dez sitting on one of the benches, with a laptop next to him. He looked up when he heard her walk in.

"Hey Trish!" He smiled, and then looked back at the computer.

Trish swallowed and forced out "Watcha doin' freckles?"

"I'm looking for a present for mine and Riverbed's 2 week anniversary. It is pretty hard to do." He remained focused on his laptop.

Trish swallowed again and her forehead crinkled. "You might not need to do that…" she whispered and walked towards him.

He looked up at her and noticed the pained look on her face.

"Trish…are you alright?" he asked, worried.

She just shook her head and reached over closing his laptop.

He looked at the closed device and looked up at her. "What's going on?"

Her eyes itched from holding in moisture. "I really don't want to be the one to tell you this." She said, looking him right in the eyes.

"Tell me what?" His confusion and worry mixed onto his face.

She looked down at her feet, and then looked back at him. She scrunched her eyes and cocked her head to one side. "You remember when you went to that restaurant and saw her with her cousin?"

"Oh Yeah!" He smiled, which quickly turned into a frown. "That was our first fight. Why?"

She smirked. "Well…she wasn't with a girl, first off."

His confusion was clear.

"She was also not with her cousin." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about? She told me-are you saying she lied to me?" He was turning upset rather quickly.

"Yes." She whispered.

"But Trish, you said you were going to stay out of it. Last time you were suspicious of her, she nearly dumped me. Why should I listen to you now?" His sadness became anger.

Trish stepped back, her eyes glassy. "Dez, hear me out…I just saw her in the food court…" she started and saw his anger holding on his face. But she knew she had to get it out. "She was kissing Billl." She whispered, as the hurt on her face became more clear and a tear almost escaped.

His face looked like one of a puppy that was just kicked. He stood up and turned on Trish. "YOU'RE LIEING! WHY ARE YOU LIEING?"

The tears finally escaped. "I love causing you emotional and physical pain, but do you really think I would do something as mean as this to you!"

A sob escaped Dez. "No…" he sobbed out as he fell back onto the bench. Trish stepped closer and moved the laptop.

"I am so sorry…" she said as she sat next to him. He placed his head awkwardly on her shoulder and let out more sobs. She awkwardly patted his back and let him cry.

After several minutes, he lifted his head and looked at her. "Now I know how you felt when Cal did what he did…"

She smirked. "Doesn't feel good. I know that much."

He shook his head in agreement. "It feels like my heart has been torn in half."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, but it will heal." She grabbed his hand intertwining her fingers in his. "And you'll meet someone new that will make you happy and is happy with you."

He smiled.

Suddenly a throat clearing was heard at the entrance of Sonic Boom. They both looked up to see Riverbed standing there, with her dark skin and hair and looking at the scene in front of her.

"Are you ready Dezzy?" She smiled calmly.

Trish dropped Dez's hand. "Stand up for yourself." She whispered to him.

He stood up and turned to her. "No. I'm not going with you."

She gave him a puppy dog pout. "Why not Dezzy? Tonight the comets align in perfect sync."

He started to back down, and then the image of her kissing Billl popped into his head. It was as if any anger he ever held in him was let loose. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" He yelled at her. She flinched and stepped back. "YOU CHEATED ON ME. YOU KISSED BILLL. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU CARED."

Riverbed stepped forward. "Dez, I didn't want you to find out this way…"

"HOW DID YOU WANT ME TO FIND OUT!" He yelled. And before she could respond he cut her off. "Get out." He whispered harshly.

"What? But-" she started.

"GET OUT!" He yelled.

She backed up and ran out of Sonic Boom, disappearing into the night.

Dez looked weakened from the one-sided argument. He turned to face Trish, still looking upset.

"I'm proud of you freckles. You stood up for yourself."

He let out a small smile. "Thanks Trish…but it still hurts…"

"It's going to." He sat down on the bench, just as she stood up.

"I already got some revenge on her." She smiled.

He looked up at her. "How?"

"I told the boss at the Taco Cart that she was the one that put dirt and worms in the tacos." She smiled evilly.

Even Dez laughed a bit at that. "But do you still work there?"

"Nope. I called my boss a loser, and well, that kind of didn't sit well with him." She laughed out. "Oh well, longest job I ever held."

"Thanks Trish…you didn't have to do that. Any of it…" He smiled and blushed looking down at his hands.

"It was nothing. She hurt you, and no one hurts you but me." She smiled.

There was a lingering quiet, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just a melancholy feeling.

Dez broke the silence "How are you and Eric doing?"

Trish looked up from the guitar picks she had been playing with, surprised by the sudden question.

"Oh, well…me and Eric kind of broke up."

Dez looked up with wide eyes. "Why? I thought he was _so_ perfect."

Trish rolled her eyes at Dez's sarcasm. "He was great, but he is moving out of the country on a project and well felt it wasn't fair for either of us to stay together."

"Oh…" Dez mumbled.

"Plus, even though he was nice, he had kind of a big head. He wasn't as great a director as I thought." She smiled when she saw Dez smile and quickly hide it.

"Oh really? I'm sorry to hear that."

She walked up to him. Her standing and him sitting, for once she was taller than him. "Plus. I think you are one of the best directors out there. You have the energy of a thousand people and you know how to make it fun…and you aren't like a 40 year old man."

He blushed and looked at the ground due to the high compliments he was receiving. She grabbed his chin and forced his face up to look her right in the eye. "And don't ever think you aren't good enough. You are a part of Team Austin for a reason. You are amazing."

Dez smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

She laughed, "Thanks for that."

They both broke out laughing, causing Trish to lose her balance and fall on the bench, almost on top of Dez. She looked up at him and their faces were merely inches apart. Her hand had fallen onto his. He gently took her hand in his. She watched her hand as their fingers intertwined. A blush crept across both their faces and she looked back towards him, eyes locking. Her breath hitched as he looked at her lips, which were just parted.

He moved in closer, until his forehead was leaning on hers. He tried to lean in, but she nervously pulled back.

"It's ok." He whispered.

He leaned back in and this time their lips connected, and for that small second that they connected, sparks went in every direction.

He pulled away and Trish gasped from the sensation. Their faces were flushed. She grabbed his chin with her free hand and pulled him back in, this kiss less gently, more wanting. Dez pulled her in by her waist. They dropped their hands, and Dez's went straight for her neck, while Trish's hand tangled into his hair.

When they finally pulled apart, they were gasping for breath. They just smiled to each other, knowing that this is what they had wanted for a while, and it was finally happening.

* * *

So...yeah!

If you liked it, review!

If you want me to make it a Two-Shot and make the next chapter Austin and Ally finding out...

Let me know! :D

So. REVIEWWW! :) Love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys requested it, so here ya go! This is the chapter were Ally and Austin find out about Trish and Dez! This is _only _a Two-Shot my dears!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally...if I did than Trez and Auslly would have happened already and we wouldn't have a hiatus between seasons! :o  
**

* * *

Trish and Dez were alone in the practice room above Sonic Boom. Ally and Austin had left about an hour earlier to find more inspiration for a song they were almost finished with.

"So I'm going to write to the Zalien Queen and let her know that Zaliens 6 was absolutely terrible, so that they can re-do it!" Dez stated, as he plopped down on the couch and pulled out paper and a pencil from his backpack.

Trish rolled her eyes, smiling and put her hands on her hips. "You doof, you can't write to a fictional character."

"Fictional? Are you telling me the Zalien Queen isn't real?" Dez said, the upset tone creeping into his voice.

Trish walked over and sat next to him on the couch, their legs brushing against each other. Neither were bothered by the closeness. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked down at her with a puppy dog look.

She couldn't upset him when he pouted like that. She sighed. "No, the Queen is real. If you write the letter I'll make sure to mail it for you, whack-a-doodle."

He smiled and clapped his hands together before starting to write the letter. He didn't know that Trish just planned on throwing the letter out.

She moved away from him to grab her phone, and leaned on the arm rest of the couch. "I wonder where Austin and Ally are. They should have finished by now…" She started texting Ally.

The message she received back was "Working on song, text you later." She rolled her eyes and tossed her phone on the table, looking over at Dez.

He had already almost finished a whole page. Then again, he had very big writing.

She watched him sign his name. "Done!" He exclaimed, and folded it up. He then grabbed an envelope and stuck it in.

Frowning he turned to Trish. "I don't know her exact address."

"I'll take care of that Dez, and I'll get the stamp too." She smiled genuinely.

He glowed. Walking over he handed the letter to Trish. "Thanks Trish." He took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Sure thing, freckles." she blushed and looked at their hands. It was something they were still getting used to.

Dez let go of her hand and sat on the couch once more. Trish walked over and sat as well. For a moment the just sat in silence before Dez spoke up.

"Ya know Trish, now that we are-ya know-you could hold off on all the mean names."

Trish looked to him, confusion clear on her face. "Those names are purely affection." She scoffed out.

Dez turned to face her on the couch. "Yes, because whack-a-doodle is so affectionate," the hurt in his voice growing.

"You didn't seem bothered by it before." She said, venom dripping of her voice. She scrunched her mouth in an angry smirk.

"That was before we were-ya _know…" _he mumbled, blushing and looking down at his hands.

"Can you even say it? What, are you embarrassed to say that we are dating?" Trish was on the verge of shouting.

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "What? No! If anything you should be embarrassed to be dating me! I mean…" he trailed off, getting lost in her brown eyes. "Trish…"

"What?" She snapped at him, only her tone was more gentle.

"You are truly the best thing that has happened to me…you are beautiful and perfect…" He whispered, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Her expression went from anger to confusion. She then blushed and looked away from him.

"Yeah, freck-" she cleared her throat. "I mean, Dez…" she looked back to him, turning so that she was only inches from him. "I'm not embarrassed to be dating you. If anything I am happy it finally happened. Because I know now that it is what I have wanted."

He looked down, only to have Trish grab his chin and lift it so that his perfect blue eyes melted into her brown ones.

He smiled. "Ya know one of the best things about us dating?" Dez asked.

"What?" She whispered, smiling.

"This." He leaned down and placed his lips on hers, pulling her in with one hand on her neck and the other on her waist. She moved her hand from his chin to wrap both her arms around his neck. The kiss was getting deeper, when suddenly a loud high pitched scream – or squeal, rather, came from the door of the practice room.

It caused Trish and Dez to jump apart. Dez turned 180 degrees to the door and Trish went tumbling off the couch onto the carpet. They both looked with wide eyes at the person standing in the doorway. Ally.

Her hand was over her mouth and she had wide eyes as well. She dropped her hand to reveal a gaping mouth and tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. "You-and-that was-and-TRISH-and-DEZ-and-and-" she turned and yelled out the door. "AUSTIN GET UP HERE!"

No more than 2 seconds later, in ran Austin to see the scene in front of him. Trish was still on the floor, Dez in the direction of the door, both of them looking down with faces that were extremely flushed.

Austin looked from Trish to Dez then to Ally who had the biggest smile on her face. "What's going on here?" Austin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ally squealed again, and Trish scrambled up, rubbing the back of her neck and laughing nervously. She looked around at everything trying to avoid the situation.

Dez bit his lip and just kept looking down at his hands with a look of embarrassment on his face.

Austin's mouth dropped when it dawned on him. He turned to Ally. "Did you walk in on them-were they-"

Ally just nodded her head.

Trish and Dez finally braved a look at their two friends. "So what are you guys going to do now?" Dez asked, standing up.

Ally and Austin looked at each other and then looked to them. "Why would we do anything? We are happy for you!" Ally replied, Austin shaking his head in agreement.

Trish walked over so she was next to Dez, and he took her hand giving it a small squeeze again. She smiled up at him and then looked at their friends. "Good because I really like this whack-a-doodle."

Dez rolled his eyes. "Trishhhh…" he whined.

"Well, not much has changed I can see, but still, it took you two long enough." Austin laughed.

Trish untwined her fingers from Dez and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, now we just have to work on you two." She smiled mischievously looking at Austin and Ally, who blushed profusely and looked away from one another.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it!**

**Review please!  
**

**No worries, I will continue to write Trez Fanfiction...so when I come up with another idea I will write another one.  
**

**:) Love you guys.  
**


End file.
